Back in your arms
by mordor the mighty
Summary: Can shinichi/conan finally rid himself of edogawa and become his old self again.


**Back to your arms**

After finally knocking out the guard in front of the door with a football from his belt, Conan literally broke the door down and sprinted into the room. He clicked on the light on his wrist watch and began searching every cupboard drawer and cabinet in the room. His trembling hands pulled out bottles and flasks to get to what he was searching for. Finally with a huge sigh his heart leapt as he clapped eyes on the tube that contained the antidote to the cursed toxin that had shrunk him so long ago. Haibara had been sure to mark it in her own secret way to be sure that no one would inspect it contents. He pocketed the liquid and turned towards the exit as rushed and frantic voices where ringing in the distance. 'Now to escape' Conan thought as her pulled open the door and sped out of the building, into the street and out of sight. The rain was pouring down hard outside as he ran. When he finally reached professor Agasa's house he pounded on the door.

'' Hey prof let me in. You there hey...'' he yelled as his fists hit the door. As the door opened he sprinted inside almost knocking over Haibara and slammed the door shut behind him. Conan breathed heavily as he leaned against the door. ''So...you got it then'' Haibara said sceptically as she got up and dusted herself off. ''Yes'' Conan replied breathlessly ''I think so'' They both headed down to the basement so as not to wake up the professor. After Conan got himself dried up and changed he took the tube from his bag and placed it on the table in the room. Conan and Haibara both collapsed onto the couches at both sides of the room and stared cautiously at the tube. Haibara examined the contents for a few seconds and finally locked eyes with Conan. '' This is it...this is the right one...this should turn you back Kudo...'' Haibara stated in a low voice. This shook his senses and a shiver rolled down his spine. Conan sat in silence.

He went to reach for the tube but Haibara beat him to it and snatched it up. 'I'll take it first...just to make sure it's safe''. Annoyance and fear flit across Conan's face. She stood up and walked to the sink under the window. She filled two tumblers with water and placed them on the table. Before she took it Haibara walked up to Conan and kissed his cheek gently.

''What was that for ''he asked. She took a step back and said ''Just in case it goes wrong I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me''

Haibara drained half the liquid from the tube and stood silently for a brief moment. Suddenly she convulsed and began to splutter. Conan jumped to his feet and rushed to her side.

''Haibara! You ok hey speak to me'' he screamed panicking. She writhed on the floor one last time and fell silent. Conan was frozen on the spot too scared to dare even move. He knelt down, turned her onto her back and saw pain wash across her face. Haibara's arm suddenly slipped from his hand as it started to grow in size.'Wha...' He thought as he stood back. Slowly the rest of her body gradually grew back into her original size. She gasped harshly and coughed. ''Haibara...you okay' Conan said as he helped her to her feet. 'I'm fine'' she replied weakly. Conan covered her with a blanket from the cupboard because her shirt had ripped from her transformation and led her to the couch. ''How do you feel '' Conan asked as she drank another tumbler of water. Haibara was shaking slightly. She didn't answer but stood up again and stretched her old body. ''Well I feel like my old self again...'' Haibara stated. Excitement rose in Conan's stomach. 'Please tell me this isn't a dream' he thought to himself. His hands shook as he walked over and picked up the tube. He drained the rest of the antidote and washed it down with water. Again Conan stood silently then felt the familiar sting of his body burning then starting to change. He tried to fight against it but a strangled yell escaped his mouth. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Just before he blacked out he felt his body give one last shudder as he fell to the floor.

When Conan came to he was lying on the couch with Haibara hovering over him. ''Kudo...Kudo...can you hear me''. Shinichi groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He clasped his hands on his face and gasped. Slowly Shinichi ran his hands over his face again to reassure himself. He leapt up and ran from the room into the nearby toilet. Shinichi flicked on the light switch and clung to the mirror on the wall. For the first time in a long time his teenage features stared back at him from the mirror. He couldn't believe it. He laughed loudly and ran back into the room to a curious Haibara. Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her into a bone crushing hug and twirled her round before putting her back down again ''Thank you so much Haibara I really owe you...Thank you so much 'he said.

''Time for a test drive'' he yelled and took off out of the house. He slowly started to feel the strength of his old legs return to him. Shinichi ran straight home and lost himself in all his old belongings and clothes. The next morning he explained everything to a surprised looking Dr Agasa when he found Shinichi sitting at the table eating breakfast. He talked quick because his mind was fixed on someone else the whole time he couldn't wait to see.

As the bell rang in school, Ran went to her locker and pulled out her shoes. A small note fell to the floor from inside her shoe. She picked up the note, slipped on her shoes and looked at the writing.

'No way...' she thought as she opened the note 'this handwriting...it can't be'. The note read: Please meet me in the park today after school. We have to talk. S K. Ran stuffed the note into her pocket and headed for the local park. She slowed to a walk and sat herself down on the nearest bench when she reached her destination. Doubt shook through her body but she sat expectant waiting to see if her nerves would subside. Unknown to her Shinichi was standing down the path and had seen her coming into the park. He smiled to himself, took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. '' Was it really _him_ that wrote it'' she thought. ''If it was I wander where he has been, how he is doing and where he is now...'' A tall figure walking toward her caught her eye and she leapt up in shock. None other than Shinichi Kudo was walking towards her. 'It's really you' she gasped in an almost whispered tone as he got closer. As he stood in front of her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest, gripping her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. They stayed in that position for a long time before she felt him starting to shake. Shinichi loosened his grip and pulled back to look at her. Ran saw nothing but a look of longing on his face and in his eyes. Ran opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Shinichi's lips crashed onto hers.

Shock soon turned to passion as she melted into his kiss. His hand came up and cupped her check as her deepened the kiss, putting every feeling and emotion into the kiss as he could. Pulling back for air, he noticed her face was tainted with a blush and was flustered.

'' I missed you so much '' he finally said to her. He let go of her and she steadied herself. As she snapped out of her trance like state she noticed Shinichi had gotten onto his knees and was bowing to her on the ground.

''Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am that I left you and was never there for you when you needed me''. ''For all the wrong I have done to you, I am so sorry'' Shinichi said shakily. ''You can hit me if you want, I won't stop you, but before you do'' He raised his head '' I have so many things I want to tell you''.


End file.
